Broken Promise
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: Gumball has promised to come see Darwin's swanee whistle performance in a concert in the school theater, but distractions come at the worst time, threatening to tear your brotherly relationship apart. An alternative take on "The Triangle". COMPLETED.
1. The Beginning

**Hello and welcome everyone to this story! Now before we get into it, you might wonder where my other stories went (if you even saw them before that is), that's because I deleted them due to lack of motivation and little to no feedback it got (possibly due to me not being able to deal with OCs well). So now that that's out of the way, let's get on with this story...**

Inside Elmore Junior High, Darwin was getting ready for his performance in the upcoming concert in the school theater, after getting the role of playing the swanee whistle in the school marching band, which at first made Gumball feel jealous and caused Leslie to try and ruin his performance due to thinking Darwin stole what should be his. Luckily, Gumball got over his jealousy and Leslie learned to be happy for others even if he himself doesn't succeed.

Gumball now was walking in the school hallways to the boys' locker room, where Darwin is playing his whistle as preparation in front of a mirror. He arrives.

"Hey Darwin". Gumball greeted.

"Hey Gumball". The fish replied as he stopped playing his instrument and turned to him, smiling.

"I wanted to say good luck to you and sorry about the way I acted. And Leslie sends his apology as well". Gumball said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Thanks dude, and I forgive you both. You're coming to see the concert right?". Darwin asked.

"Of course I will. It's my brother that's gonna show his talents in front of hundreds of people". Gumball replied, as he nudged Darwin with his elbow.

"You promise? Bros promise?". The fish asked.

"Bros promise". Gumball replied with a smile.

"Thanks again". Darwin said as he turned back to the mirror and continued playing his swanee whistle.

"Well, I'll see you later then". Gumball waved as he walked out of the locker room and back home, since the school day was over.

Finally, the blue cat arrived at his home. He entered.

"I'm home". He called out, but was met with silence. It didn't take so long for Gumball to realize he was home alone. His parents and sister went out to get something special after hearing about Darwin's upcoming performance.

"Meh, I could use a bit of alone time". He said, as he went to his video games console.

"It's time to get a new high score!". Gumball declared as he started up the Space Invaders-like game that him and Darwin always used to play.

Sometime later, Darwin was standing behind the curtains of the theater. He takes a peak and notice the large amount of people that were there, causing him slight anxiety, but he ignored it as he was confident. He prepared for the next few minutes, as they were going to be crucial.

Meanwhile, The rest of the family was just getting back from the mall after buying the special thing, which is left a surprise.

"I'm sure Darwin will love this!". Nicole commented.

"I agree". Richard said, then went silence for a while.

"Uh Nicole?". He asked.

"Yes?". The mother replied.

"Can we have a special dinner in celebration of Darwin getting a role in the marching band?". He asked, feeling a bit nervous to ask.

"Ahhh, okay then". Nicole sighed.

After a short while, Anais looked at the time, causing her slight panic.

"Guys, it's nearly time for Darwin's performance. We might as well drive straight to the school". She said.

"You're right. We better get going". Nicole replied, as she sped up a bit to arrive to the aforementioned place in time.

Back to Gumball, who was still playing his game when he got tired of it.

"Well, I could use some food right now". He said as he turned off his video game console and went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"Hmm, let's see...". He said.

He grabbed buns, ketchup (his favorite), cheese, tomato, and meat, and began to make a sandwich for himself.

"Delicious. Ketchup makes everything tastes great". He commented as he start eating.

He soon went upstairs and into the bathroom to do his business. He washed his hands and got out.

He then went to the Wattersons' children bedroom and climbed atop. He always would go there as long as Anais isn't around. He lies on the bed.

"Well, a little nap wouldn't hurt, I'm sure". He start yawing and soon, fell asleep. Little did he know he was missing out on something, something that will soon cause him emotional stress, and risk losing his best friend...

Back to Darwin, he was looking to see if his family arrived yet, since it's only few more minutes until the show begins.

"Okay I got this. They're gonna be here to support me". Darwin said to himself. He was sure of their arrival, but little did he know that the next few minutes will break his heart...

 **And that's the first chapter! I know I could've finished it in one chapter but I want to build tension ;) Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, favor and follow this story, and also favor and follow me to read the next chapter and read any other stories I might publish! Thanks again and I'll see y'all next time! Bye!**

 **Edit: So I updated the first chapter due to it being short (and most words are from these A/Ns). Anyway, I wanna especially thank UnknownWarner for being the first to review and the first to fav this, thanks man! I'll see y'all next time! Bye!**

 **Edit 2: Okay so yeah, I updated this chapter once again (and for the final time). I tried to make it at least close to 1000 words. Hopefully I did it well. Thanks once again for reading. I appreciate it!**


	2. Not All Here

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of this story! I don't have a whole lot to say this time but i'm gonna try to make this chapter near 1,000 words without having to publish it shorter then edit it. So without further ado, let's continue with this story...**

It was time. Darwin was holding his swanee whistle in preparation for what's coming. Not only that he wanted to prove himself in front of millions of people, but he also wanted to show the new talent he discovered about himself to his family and make them proud of having him as their son.

Meanwhile, the family has arrived to the school door just in time to watch their son's performance.

"Wait, we should've went to the house to pick up Gumball". Anais said, frantically.

"I'm sure he's here by now. It's his best friend/brother's performance". Nicole replied. She then went towards the doors along with her husband.

Anais wasn't sure, but she was having a weird feeling, a feeling that not everyone is here as they should be...Or as they promised...

She tried to shake it off. She saw that her parents were getting ahead of her. She ran after them.

"Hey, wait for me". She said as she tried to catch up to them.

Back inside the school theater, Principal Brown was now saying the introduction into a microphone he was holding in his hand.

"Thanks for all the people and families that came today. We're here to watch some of the most talented school marching band members". He announced.

"First instrument is swanee whistle with the new addition to the band. Introducing Darwin Watterson!". He declared as he disappeared off the stage.

The spotlight was now on the aforementioned student.

Whistles and intense clapping were coming from the crowd.

"Okay, let's do this". He said to himself and took a deep breath, to both relax himself and to start playing the whistle

Just as he began playing a similar tune to the one he played the first time he discovered this talent, Nicole, Richard and Anais managed to find good seats in the middle of the theater to be able to see Darwin clearly.

"Thank God we were able to get good seats". Nicole commented as she made herself comfortable in hers.

"Totally". Her husband replied, as he sat in his.

Although the parents were happy to see their son, Anais was more focused now on finding the family member that was missing. She didn't see him while entering nor in one of the seats

"Could it be?". She wondered with fear and anxiey. She was afraid to even think about such possibility.

"No, it can't...He wouldn't do it...". She tried denying it, but it seemed to have made sense...

The performance went on pretty well. In the end, the crowd applauded, pleased with that they heard. Afterwards, Darwin was congratulated personally by some people (including the school staff) after he came out of the theater. After getting out the doors of the school, he spotted his family, and ran to them while waving his fin.

"Hey guys". He greeted.

"Hey Darwin, that was a pretty good performance you did. Gumball wasn't exaggerating when he said you were talented with that thing". Nicole said proudly.

"I sure hope i can play like that". Richard said, dreamingly.

"Thank you, Ms. Mom and Mr. Dad". Darwin was happy that he made his parents happy.

"Speaking of Gumball, has anyone seen him?". Anais asked, she wanted to ask it straight away, but she waited a mention of him first.

"I was gonna ask you guys the same question". Darwin said.

"Maybe he just got hidden in the crowd. Like that, he can't be seen even with that elephantine head of his". Richard said. The family snicked a bit before turning back serious.

"Seriously though, let's wait until it clears out, then maybe we can find him". Nicole suggested, and they did as said.

It was getting a bit late by the time it cleared up and Gumball was nowhere to be found. They even asked some of his and Darwin's classmates that were around if they saw him, but all the responses were negative. They started to get worried.

"Ohhh, where could he be?". Darwin asked, distressed.

"I might know why we can't find him, but i didn't dare say it". Anais responded, uneasy.

Upon hearing that, all the family turned to her, wanting to hear her out.

"There's no way Gumball could've came and returned home alone, even if he wanted to". She started.

"Then what happened?". Her father answered, still perplexed. Pretty much like the rest of the family.

"So the explanation that i was thinking of is...". The girl hesitated a bit before continuing.

"He was home earlier today, but he never...". Then she stopped again, and bit her lower lip.

"No...It can't be...". Darwin said. He was the most shocked since Gumball did promise him a bro-to-bro promise that he would come. He was left speechless.

"We better hurry up to the house if we wanna get answers". Anais said.

"Then let's get going! I swear, if that's the case, then he's in SO MUCH TROUBLE!". Nicole said, obviously angered.

They all followed orders, got in the car and went home. But no one, especially Darwin was prepared for what was coming...

 **And that's chapter two left on a cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed it and i hope that i can keep up posting daily. And i also tried as i said in the beginning to make it near 1,000 words, so i hope that worked. Thanks for reading, please review, fav and follow this story, and also fav and follow me to get notified if i post anything! I'll see y'all next time! Bye!**


	3. Silent Treatment and Stink Eyes

**Hey everybody! Welcome to Chapter 3 of this story! Sorry for the slight delay, but hey, it's here now! Enjoy...**

 **Warning: This chapter might trigger the feels...**

The Watterson family was racing towards their residence, wanting to verify if what Anais said earlier was true and if that's the case, get explanations and possibly do some butt kicking, which is what Nicole had on her mind at the moment.

But in all seriousness, they were really shocked to even consider such possibility. Gumball would never do such thing, not to mention promising to do something and then simply not doing it.

Darwin was clearly the most effected, since it was his performance that Gumball promised to come see, and the promise fell on his ears alone, which didn't help his situation one bit. He was so hurt he couldn't say a single word throughout the ride.

They finally arrived to their destination. It was near...The moment of truth...

"This is it". Anais said.

They all got in the house. First thing they noticed once they opened the front door is the living room is empty, so was the kitchen.

"He must be upstairs". Nicole said.

"Then let's get there". Anais ordered, and they did as said.

The family was now in front of the children's bedroom. They were anxious so they opened the door quietly and slowly, then they pushed it lightly, making it move in a slow motion and making creaks in the process.

They got in and looked at the bed. To their surprise, Gumball wasn't there.

"What the...?". They were weirded out. They hoped this meant what they thought was wrong, but their hopes were cut short.

"Wait a second...Gumball always sleeps in my place whenever I'm not around". Anais informed them. Then she climbed atop, and surely enough, she saw her eldest brother sleeping peacefully, in contrary to how they feel right now.

"GUMBALL TRISTOPHER WATTERSON, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!". Nicole shouted at the top of her lungs.

That scream of his name was enough to wake Gumball wake up from his slumber, and hitting his enormous head on the ceiling and knocking him off the bed into the ground in the process.

"Ouch...". Gumball mumbled as he got up and dusted himself, and looked upfront, only to be faced with his angry-looking family.

"Hey guys...What's with the stink eyes?". He asked them timidly.

"You know exactly why!". Anais shouted at him.

Gumball was left thinking for a bit, then it hits him. He slowly turned to the clock behind him and reads the time...8 o'clock in the evening...

Darwin's performance started on 6 o'clock and went on for an hour and half.

The cat turned back to his family, smiling nervously.

"So?!". His mother questioned.

"I...Just got a bit sidetrackted...I". Gumball tried explaining himself.

"Doing what?!". She yelled again.

"Truth is...I played some video games after coming back from school, then I got tired, and took a nap but I must've overslept". Gumball explained himself. He knew that was the absolute truth, and he hoped his family would believe him.

"Even if you should've came". Anais scolded, making Gumball look down at his feet, then left the room.

"Shame on you". Nicole also chastised, then followed Anais.

Richard, who said nothing in a while, finally spoke up.

"That wasn't very nice of you". He said as he followed his wife and daughter.

The only one remaining was the most hurt, Darwin.

"I can't believe you'd do that...I thought you were better than that...". He said, close to tears, then stormed off and slammed the door to the room shut.

Gumball was left alone to think about what he has done. He upset his entire family, especially Darwin.

"What have I done?...Darwin...". Gumball was now reprehending himself, knowing this might be the end for his and Darwin's brotherly relationship...

Afterwards, the family has dinner in the kitchen except for Gumball, who was forced to eat his in the bedroom. But he wasn't hungry at all tonight, not after what happened today...

While blankly staring at his food, he wondered if he could ever be forgiven. He hated to admit it, but he had his doubts.

When bedtime came around, Gumball was ordered to sleep in Anais's old room, which was pretty empty after the latter started sleeping in her brother's room.

Gumball entered the room, and saw his new bed. A mattress, a blanket and a pillow.

"At least it should be comfortable". He said to himself, trying to be a bit optimistic.

"Everyone, please forgive me". He said. He was praying and pleading at this point.

And then he drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be better...But little did he know, this was only the beginning of the torment...

In the next day, the family were a bit better than the day before, though they still were mad at Gumball and couldn't even look him in the eye...

Breakfast went pretty much the same way dinner did yesterday. The family ate in the kitchen and Gumball in the bedroom, and like he felt with dinner, he didn't want to eat but he knew he had to.

After having breakfast, the three siblings got ready and got out and went to the bus stop. While leaving, Gumball tried to said bye to his parents, but he was ignored by both. He also tried talking with his brother and sister, but he was pushed away by both, causing his heart to sink deeper than it already did...

At the bus stop, Darwin and Anais stood away from their eldest sibling. Things got worse when classmates arrived. Once they saw Gumball, they gave me stink eyes, pretty much like his family did the other day. He looked away and tried to ignore them.

"Why am I surprised? They sure knew already". He said to himself.

When the bus arrived, Gumball had to sit alone in the back, since no one wanted to sit with a promises breaker, and to add insult to injury, they all avoided eye contact with him.

The children on board have reached their destination. They got off while keeping their sour attitude towards the blue cat, and went inside class.

The class was boring as it always was, as Miss Simian was blabbering away all these science talk. Gumball wasn't listening, he was thinking how he could solve the dilemma he got himself into.

"There's gotta be a way to fix this problem". He pondered to himself.

After school was done for today, which was Gumball glad for, since tomorrow it's Saturday. He decided he would try and find a way to fix this as soon as possible.

Gumball finally arrived to his stop, after undergoing the same earlier treatment from his classmates. He entered.

"I'm home". He called out, in spite of the hatred he was facing from his family currently. As he expected, he got no response.

Darwin and Anais got in afterwards, shoving Gumball out of their way and sitting on the couch with grumpy faces.

Gumball got up and sighed. He knew there was no point in talking to them, so he weakly made his way upstairs, went into the bathroom and washed his face.

He looks in the mirror.

"What have I done?...". He chastised himself once again...

 **And that should do it for Chapter 3! Sorry if some of you felt sad while reading, but then again that's the whole point, to make you feel and sympathize with the characters...Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, don't forget to fav and follow this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever i update this or publish something else! Thanks again and bye!**


	4. Forgiveness At The Gate

**Hey guys and welcome back! Hopefully you are enjoying this story so far. Without further ado, let's get on with Chapter 4...**

Gumball just woke up from sleep. Events of the day before were racing in his mind. He still couldn't believe himself. Sure he was a bit unsympathetic sometimes, but this is way out of the ordinary for him.

The cat was now waiting for breakfast to get to his room, since he wasn't allowed to eat in the kitchen yesterday. He sat silently until the door to the bedroom swung open, revealing Anais.

"Mom says you can eat with us in the kitchen now". She said coldly, then she left her brother.

Gumball was surprised, but nonetheless glad that her mother found a bit of mercy on him. He knew no one would look at him nor talk to him, but at least he's now able to eat food in the place designed to do so in.

He got up from his sitting spot and went downstairs into the kitchen, where he saw his family already at the table. They were doing exactly what he expected them to do. He just sat silently and ate his breakfast.

When he was finished, he got up and went to the living room.

"Where did he went?". Gumball wondered out loud.

His mother happened to have walked in the living room as he said that.

"Darwin said he's going to the mall. I advise you not to follow him". Nicole said, emotionlessly then sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Richard and Anais soon joined her.

"Okay then, I'll be upstairs". He declared and was met with silence. Then he got upstairs and to the bedroom.

Once Gumball arrived to the aforementioned place, he went towards the other way out.

"I must follow him". He thought as he opened the window, and got out onto the roof. He then climbed to the side and jumped off.

"Ouch!". He exclaimed as he landed on the ground, then got up and dusted himself off.

"Okay, now to the mall!". Gumball declared as he ran there, making sure not to be seen by his family from the window even thought that road was closer to the mall than the opposite one, but he unfortunately didn't have a choice.

After spending a while speeding to the mall, Gumball has arrived.

"Finally, I'm here". He said.

"Here's hoping he didn't leave yet". Gumball added, then got in quickly.

As soon as Gumball was inside, he frantically looked around for his brother, before spotting the latter in Dinner.

"There he is". Gumball said to himself and started to run towards Darwin, but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Darwin was talking, and also noticed his eyes, they were looking up at somebody hidden from Gumball's view.

"Wait, he's talking with someone. I bet it's about me". He concluded.

"Looks like I need a disguise if I wanna eavesdrop without being caught by Darwin and whoever that person is. Otherwise, I'll get into a trouble more serious than the one I'm already in". With that being said, he looked around the mall for clothing stores, trying to find something that would be a believable disguise.

Gumball eventually stopped when he saw what he thought was good. He went into the store and got what he needed.

After a short while, Gumball came out looking rather different. He wore a brown trench coat, a hat and different pant, and also black sunglasses to cover his eyes. He also became slightly taller in this disguise.

"I'm sure this will work out". He said to himself.

Gumball started walking in the direction of the restaurant Darwin was in after making sure the latter was still there with the unknown other person. On the way, he also grabbed a newspaper to pretend to read it and hide himself.

It was now the moment of truth, Gumball has entered Dinner and turned to Darwin. A split second after that, he was shocked...because Darwin was talking with Penny.

"He said that he got sidetracked and lost track of time. We're all mad at him, but I really wanna forgive him". Darwin explained to Penny.

"Well if he's saying the truth, you should be able to do so. Everybody makes mistakes". Penny said.

Gumball has settled nearby the two in a table, ordering a hot dog with ketchup on it. He started eating as he continued to listen to the conversation.

"I wanna forgive him but the fact that he promised me, does really hurt me". Darwin said.

"Maybe you should try and get through it, then you'll be able to forgive him". Penny said.

"You're right Penny, I'm gonna try to get over it and forgive him as soon as possible. Thanks for agreeing to meet me and talk to me". Darwin said.

"It's no problem Darwin, I hope you guys make up soon. Seeya". Penny replied as she waved goodbye and the two part ways.

Gumball was happy seeing his brother willing to forgive him for the dire mistake he has made. And was even happier that Penny had a hand in it.

After that, Gumball quickly realized he needed to get home soon, otherwise he will get in trouble.

After a while, Gumball has made it to their house, just a bit before Darwin arrived. The cat went behind the house, grabbed a ladder that was nearby the shed and used it to climb to the bedroom's window. Just before getting in, he got rid of the disguise he had and threw it in the trash, then got in and sat on the computer and browsed the internet, acting as of he was there all day and didn't sneak out which he actually did.

Darwin has also made it to the house after that talk with Penny. He felt encouraged to talk to his brother and clean things up with him.

"Hey guys". The fish greeted his parents and sister after entering the house.

"Hey Darwin". They replied.

"How do you feel after having a walk outside?". His mother asked.

"I feel better, Mrs. Mom". He replied with a smile on his face.

"That's good to hear". She commented as she went to the kitchen.

"Well then, I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me". Darwin declared as he climbed the stairs up, only to be stopped by Anais.

"Wait Darwin...He's there...". She said.

"Yeah I know, right where I want him". Darwin replied, leaving the family perplexed.

Darwin has made it to the bedroom's door. He stood in one spot. Taking a deep breath, he swung the door open gently.

The first thing that Darwin saw was Gumball sitting in the chair in front of the computer, browsing the net.

He approached the latter slowly to try and avoid altering him to his presence but Gumball already knew what Darwin was going to do.

"Hey...". Darwin greeted almost inaudibly.

Gumball turned around, still sitting in the chair and saw Darwin.

"Hey". Gumball replied.

"Listen, I am sorry about yesterday. I had thought about it, and I'm trying to forgive you as soon as possible. It might take some time, but I think I will eventually, so don't worry". Darwin explained.

"I'm glad to hear that. And I'm also sorry about break our bros promise". Gumball said, looking down at his feet in guilt as he recalled what happened.

"It still hurt me and it's the reason I still can't forgive you, but I'll try as hard as I can". Darwin said the went towards the exit.

"Well, I'll see you later then". The fish waved as he exited and went downstairs.

"Seeya". Gumball replied, then sat and started thinking.

"He's willing to forgive me, but looks like he needs time". Gumball thought out loud.

"Maybe I can make it up to him. But the question is how?". He asked himself.

"I gotta figure something out". He pondered.

 **And that should do it! Sorry it took me a while to publish this, I was at a writer's block, not the best experience a write could go through. But anyway, I would also wanna apologize for that shitty short story I did called "How He Got It", but I have a plan to make it better. So anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and fav this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


	5. All It Takes Is A Gift From The Heart

**So here we are, the final chapter...Tbh, this story ended quicker than I anticipated but it's good that it's finished. I hope you guys enjoyed throughout and WILL enjoy this finale. Without further ado, let's get into it...**

Gumball was now walking in the streets, thinking of what Darwin told him earlier today. He was thinking how could he make it up to him.

"What could make Darwin happy in a time like this? What does he want?". Gumball pondered.

"Maybe I can get him his most desired thing. The question is, what is it?". The cat thought again.

As he kept walking and thinking, a poster suddenly flied into his face, surprising him and making him yelp. He takes it off and look at it, and as soon as he does, his eyes widen.

"50% off anything you buy from the mall". He reads what the poster said excitedly.

"That's it! Maybe I can get him something he really wants to make up for my mistake!". Gumball declared out loud as he checked for the date of the discount, which was today. He was more than happy to see that.

"Thank you cartoons/films clichés". He whispered before throwing away the poster and started racing to the mall once again.

After a short while, Gumball has arrived to his destination. He stops for while, panting.

"Here I am again". He said as he went in quickly.

"Now let's find something Darwin will like". Gumball said as he walked around the mall, taking a peak at the stores. After a while of searching, he still didn't find something appealing to his brother. Unless there was and he just didn't know about it.

Gumball decided to take a rest and have something to eat. He went in the direction of the restaurant Dinner to order some food.

"Man, I'm exhausted. I better eat something". He said as he headed for the restaurant.

On his way there, he suddenly saw Penny once again. Much to his surprise, she waved at him and he did back then ran in his direction.

"Hey Gumball". She greeted.

"Hey Penny". He said back, albeit nervously.

"Listen, I heard about what happened between you and Darwin. I hope you make up soon". Penny said to him.

Gumball was actually surprised that she wasn't mad at him, but glad nonetheless.

"Thanks, he told me he's gonna try and forgive me as soon as he can". Gumball said, delivering the good news.

"That's good to hear". She replied happily.

After a brief silence, Gumball spoke up.

"Look, can you help me out with something?". Gumball asked.

"Sure, what is it?". Penny replied.

"I came here to get Darwin something special to make up for him, but I can't find it". Gumball explained.

After hearing that, Penny put her hand on her chin and started thinking.

"Hmm, well then. Don't you know what he wants?". She asked.

"Nothing I know of". Gumball replied.

"Has he ever asked for anything before but still didn't get it?". Penny asked again, trying to be more specific.

"Well...". Gumball started then trailed off. Suddenly, he comes to a realization.

"I remember that he wanted a bigger fishbowl that one time!". Gumball said out loud.

"Well then, let's go and get him one". Penny said, then grabbed the feline's hand and led him to the pet store.

The duo has arrived to the pet store. They entered and saw the cashier, Larry and walk up to him.

"Hey Larry, I'm looking for a big fishbowl for Darwin". Gumball said.

"Follow me then". Larry instructed as he led the duo to the fishbowls section.

"Pick what you want". He said to Gumball.

The feline started looking through them, before stopping and turning to Larry.

"By the way, is everything's price in the mall off by 50% for the day?". He asked.

"Of course". Larry replied.

Hearing this, Penny turned to Gumball.

"Now I see why you would buy him something instead of making it yourself". She said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I don't have a lot in my pocket". Gumball replied, and kept looking at fishbowls in front of him.

After some time, he finally saw what Darwin wanted: a large cuboid tank, and it was only for 50$ with the discount.

"This is the one". Gumball said as he picked it up carefully. He then gestured for Penny to get the money from his pocket, which she does and hand them to Larry.

"Have a nice day". The cashier said as he went back behind the register.

"Thanks for the help today, Penny. I appreciate it". Gumball said as the duo started walking towards the exit.

"It's no problem. Are you sure you don't need help with that thing?". She said as she pointed to the large tank Gumball was still carrying.

"No, I'm as strong as superheroes". He said with confidence.

Suddenly, the tank overpowered Gumball, crushing his hands against the ground in the process.

"Okay, maybe a little help with getting it to the house". He said in pain.

Then, Penny shape-shifted into a large eagle and carried the tank, and Gumball climbed on top.

"Here we go". Penny said, now in a deeper voice than her's.

The duo flied away from the mall and in a matter of seconds, arrived at the Wattersons' residence.

Gumball got off Penny as she dropped the tank on the ground carefully then transformed back to her fairy-like form.

"Really thank you for all your help today". Gumball said.

"Don't mention it Gumball, seeya! Oh, and I hope this makes Darwin happy". She said as she parted ways with Gumball.

"Seeya". Gumball waved goodbye as he watched her leave for a while, then he started pushing the tank behind the house just so he won't ruin the surprise

He finally manages to get it where he wants it.

"There you go". He said as he dusted his hands off.

"Now I need to get in from the front door". Gumball whispered to himself, then did so.

The first thing he saw once he opened the front door was his father and sister on the couch watching TV, and his mother in the kitchen preparing lunch. Nothing unusual.

"Perfect". He thought. They were exactly where needed.

"I'm home". Gumball said.

"Hey". Richard and Anais said nonchalantly. At least it was better than silence.

Gumball then went upstairs looking for Darwin. Just as he arrived, the bathroom door swung open, revealing the one Gumball was looking for.

"Oh hey dude". Darwin greeted.

"Hey Darwin. Listen, can you do me a favor?". Gumball asked.

"Sure". Darwin agreed.

"Can you get everyone to go to the backyard after lunch? I have something prepared". Gumball explained.

Darwin was surprised, but eager to see this "something", so he nodded his head.

"Thank you, I appreciate it". Gumball said as they separated. Before he goes downstairs, Gumball turned to Darwin.

"Hey Darwin". Gumball said to get his attention.

"Yes?". The fish asked.

"I'm sure you'll love this thing". Gumball said then went to the bathroom, leaving Darwin alone.

"Okay then" is all what Darwin said before he continued downstairs.

"Lunch is ready!". Nicole declared as she puts it on the table.

Hearing that, all the family rushed to the table and started eating. Not much was said during this time.

After finishing, Gumball discreetly gave Darwin a thumbs up to signal that he's ready, then got up and quickly went to the backyard.

"What's with him?". Anais asked.

"If you wanna find out, you might wanna go where he went now. He said he has something prepared". Darwin replied.

"Something prepared? What kind of thing?". Nicole questioned.

"I don't know, he kept it a surprise. We better go check it out". Darwin said.

"Okay then, let's go". Nicole said.

The four got off the table and went to the backyard. The first thing they saw was Gumball standing in front of the "something" which was covered with a sheet.

"Okay Gumball, what kind of "something" worth having us stand here?". Anais inquired angrily, while crossing her arms.

"It's a thing one of you has been looking forward to, but never got it until today". Gumball replied, but his family was still confused.

"What do you mean?". Darwin asked.

"This is what I mean" is all what Gumball said before removing the sheet. The uncovered surprise leaves the Wattersons' in awe. It was a cuboid, large fishbowl in perfect condition.

They then turned to Gumball.

"It's for Darwin, I know you're sick of the old and small one so I got this new and big one for ya". He said.

Darwin, still in awe didn't say a word. He simply ran to his brother and hugged him tightly. Gumball returned the hug with a smile on his face.

"Thank you...Thank you". Darwin whispered in Gumball's ear.

"You're welcome". He replied.

The rest of the family was touched. They knew Gumball cared for Darwin, and what happened was merely a mistake, which everyone makes from time to time.

They eventually joined them, making it now a family hug, then they all let go.

Nicole started examining the tank.

"How'd you manage to buy such thing? It looks expensive". She asked.

"Oh yeah. If you guys have anything you need to buy, anything you buy in the mall has a 50% discount on it. This only costed me 50$". Gumball explained.

Upon hearing that, the family didn't say a word. They just quickly got in the car and raced to the mall.

Gumball and Darwin started laughing playfully.

"Come on now, help me set this thing up for you". Gumball requested.

"Yeah, sure thing". Darwin agreed as he and Gumball picked the tank up and made their way to the bedroom, as friends once again...

 **And finally! It's done! This is officially the end of "Broken Promise"! Hope you guys liked it, whether you followed it from the day the first chapter was posted, or you found it after it was complete! Now I don't know exactly what story to focus on now that this is finished, but I'll see what I can do, I have plenty of ideas ;) Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav and review this story (no need to follow it now that it's finished) and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
